


The Hunted and The Beast

by SaviMatteo2810



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Im tired man, M/M, This website confuses me, its an AU, no beta we die like wilbur, this is gonna suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviMatteo2810/pseuds/SaviMatteo2810
Summary: A prince cursed to be a beast unless he finds love.A family torn apart by a young boy's harmless joke.A village boy, seen as strange and odd, ahead of his time.Quite a strange mix.Will the beast break his curse?(Beauty and the Beast!AU)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Everything else is friendship or family
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	The Hunted and The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Beauty and the Beast, but then I blacked out and when I woke up I had a whole google doc lol

Once upon a time, in the fair kingdom of L’manberg, a handsome young prince lived in the most beautiful castle with his family.

The prince had everything he could ever want or need, but he was still very troublesome.

He stole from the markets, he played tricks on the townsfolk, and he never listened. 

He was stubborn.

One day, him and his best friend, a servant boy, went to play a nasty joke on one of the older residents.

She was not pleased. She demanded an apology from both boys.

The servant boy did not hesitate to formally apologise, but the prince refused. It was just a harmless joke.

The woman revealed herself as an enchantress, enraged at the joke and the prince’s attitude.

In return, she cursed the young prince and his family, along with all the castle staff, transforming the prince into a hideous beast, and the castle staff into half human, half creature fusions. 

Days bled into years, and the prince and his staff lived isolated. They had only one hope.

A rose.

The enchantress left one remaining salvation.

If the prince could learn to love someone, and they to love him back by the time that the last petal fell, the spell would be broken.

If he could not, he would be doomed to be a beast forever, and his staff and family would be doomed to become mindless animals.

As years passed, the prince fell into despair, shunning those he used to love, devoid of hope.

After all…

Who could love a beast?


End file.
